Love Triangle
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Una forma perfecta que dispone de tres puntos que la sustenta. Un elemento típico en geometría, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si ponemos un ejemplo más realista? [Rin centric]


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Una forma perfecta que dispone de tres puntos que la sustenta. Un elemento típico en geometría, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si ponemos un ejemplo más realista? En el pico se encuentra un chico, agradable, bueno y calmado. En el lado de la derecha está una bella muchacha con una personalidad tan dulce como el azúcar y que se preocupa antes por los demás que por ella misma. Y, por último, hay una desolada joven que carece de belleza y dulzura en comparación con la primera fémina, siendo una chica que esconde su débil personalidad con un comportamiento un tanto agresivo pero sin llegar a golpear. Se aprecia la más típica historia de amor para adolescentes donde cada admirador escoge a su favorita y se resigna a creer que esa pareja es la oficial.

Es todo tan cómico que incluso me da asco, por ello me abstengo a mantener charlas de ese tipo con cualquier persona. Aún sigo sin entender qué tiene de especial, es algo molesto y además, ¿no piensan en los sentimientos de las personas? Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo una estúpida preguntándome esto, ni que alguien me fuera a escuchar.

Es obvio que una de las dos quedará fuera, pero no cuentan nunca lo que ocurre durante ese proceso de depresión. Si acaso encuentran a alguien más cuando finaliza la historia, olvidándose mágicamente del amor por el que tanto ha luchado de la noche a la mañana. En otras palabras, ¿has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo para que ahora te enamores de otra persona tan rápido? No me jodas.

—¡Rin!

Hice un sonido poco audible de molestia, la persona que yo menos quería ver en estos momentos estaba por ahí buscándome. No servía de nada escapar, no había sitio donde no pudiera ser vista, tendría que ir con ella de vuelta a casa si no se me ocurría rápidamente una excusa.

Guardé mis cosas a gran velocidad en mi mochila y traté de esquivarla, pero, como era de esperarse, tomó mi muñeca con suavidad y sin usar nada de fuerza, era algo muy común en ella.

—Rin, te estuve buscando, ¡volvamos a casa juntas! —dijo con ilusión, arrastrándome con ella hacia la salida del colegio.

Una vez llegamos vimos parado a alguien, el cual se hacía inconfundible por su notable cabellera rubia y ojos azules que expresan serenidad, inocencia y bondad. Todas esas características reunidas en una persona que correspondía al nombre de Kagamine Len, amigo desde primero de primaria.

—Hasta que al fin llegáis, ¿qué estabais haciendo para tardar tanto, Miku?

—Bueno, tardé un largo rato para encontrar el aula de Rin-chan —contestó Miku apenada.

—¡Pero si ya mismo vamos a finalizar el curso y aún no te lo aprendes! —exclamó Len.

—Lo siento, Lenny, sabes que mi memoria no es la mejor del mundo —expresó con una sonrisa nerviosa Miku.

—Aún no sé cómo es que pasas de curso con esa pésima memoria, ¡ah! ¡Es cierto! Rin es la que te ayuda a estudiar.

—Sólo soy buena en los idiomas, matemáticas y todo lo relacionado con lengua, además, tampoco es que sea aquí un cerebrito como tú Len —intervine.

—Pero Miku me ayuda a estudiar física y química junto con biología, tampoco soy aquí el genio de turno —aclaró con un puchero—. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de partir ¿no creen? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí —afirmamos a la vez, yo medio desanimada y Miku derrochando energía, como siempre.

Mientras que ellos iban un paso más adelante, yo estaba detrás y desprendiendo un aura de depresión, algo típico cuando estoy con esos dos, más que nada porque siempre están juntos desde que comenzamos la secundaria, ahora que estamos en bachillerato sus lazos se han vuelto más fuertes mientras que los míos perdían fuerza poco a poco.

Miré hacia delante, a veces pensaba que esos dos estaban cerca de mí por lástima más que por amistad. Yo no quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, mas nunca tuve el valor de preguntarles el por qué seguían conmigo, así que ¿quién es más patético?

Centré mi vista esta vez en Len. Su sonrisa se volvió más atractiva desde la última vez y en sus ojos se pueden apreciar un brillo ciertamente peculiar, ¿qué es lo que lo provoca? Miku por supuesto.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él cayera enamorado de tan hermosa y encantadora joven, y ese tiempo fue cuando quedé hospitalizada por un accidente de tráfico en donde mis piernas fueron las que recibieron mayor daño. Aún hasta el día de hoy me duele un poco andar, además de seguir con severas cicatrices, es por eso que siempre me pongo pantalones largos o medias muy por encima de las rodillas, más que nada para no llamar la atención.

Los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro que pudiera caminar, por lo que se ve el accidente causó la muerte de más de uno y algunas personas quedaron gravemente heridas, supongo que había tenido suerte, demasiada diría yo. El destino no hace las cosas gratis, en un futuro se cobra el pago por una acción tan milagrosa, contra más grande haya sido la buena suerte más sufrirás el día del pago... y yo ya lo estaba sufriendo. Al principio me negué a creerlo, que era una muy cruel broma, pero no, cada vez se hacía más molesto hasta el punto de llegar a ser una pesadilla diaria con la que tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida, pero claro, no tiene sentido empezar desde aquí.

Pasó muy lentamente, pero ocurrió, cuando tenía unos nueve años me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Len no era el "querer" de la amistad, sino el "querer" de amar. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarme, no por timidez, sino porque nunca estábamos solos. Con el pasar de los años llegamos a la secundaria y, justamente, un día estuvimos solos y pensé que era mi oportunidad puesto que todos estaban en clase de educación física y nosotros eramos los encargados de llevar el material.

Aún recuerdo los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y el nudo en mi garganta provocado por los nervios, fue una sensación nueva que jamás experimenté y que no volvería a probar.

Pero, ¿recuerdan esas lindas palabras que dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre? Pues eso, justo cuando estaba diciendo el "te..." fui interrumpida por la torpe Hatsune Miku, siendo así como la conocimos por su confusión en algo que le encargaron los profesores.

Desde aquel entonces nunca tuve otro momento para confesarme, fue frustrante, pero nada se comparó a cuando ambos me dijeron que estaban enamorados de Len y Miku respectivamente. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía sentido estar más con ellos, era un mero estorbo aunque ellos insistieran en que no lo soy.

A pesar de que ninguno le profesó palabras de amor al otro no valía la pena negar lo obvio.

Ahora estaba allí atrás y ellos estaban delante parados, lo que me obligó a parar a mí también. Parecían nerviosos, pero ese acto borró la vergüenza por completo.

Mis párpado se abrieron de par en par y la tristeza me invadió por completo. Pensaron que yo nunca me daría cuenta, que no le tomaría importancia y que les felicitaría, pero eso no es así, yo no quiero esto.

Se separaron, el rubor adornaba sus rostros llenos de felicidad, yo hice como si no hubiera visto nada de ello y permanecí silenciosa como siempre, salvo que cuando llegué a casa lloré como la gran estúpida e inútil que soy, ni siquiera pude dormir bien y tenía cierto temor de que se notara mucho lo hinchados y rojos que estaban mis ojos.

Al día siguiente cuando volvíamos a casa me informaron de la _feliz_ noticia. Paré en seco y los dos pararon igual, esperando una respuesta. Yo forcé una de mis mejores sonrisas y los felicité lo mejor que pude sin que sonara demasiado forzado, pero por dentro estaba aguantando el dolor de verlos juntos.

En cuanto se giraron uno de mis ojos produjo una lágrima mientras seguía con esa patética sonrisa forzada.

—Fracasé —susurré para mí misma a la vez que nuevas gotas saladas salían de mis ojos a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

 **Esta vez le tocó sufrir a Rin xD en cierto modo me siento mal haciéndola sufrir ;-; (aunque lo mismo me pasó cuando hice sufrir a Miku xD a veces pienso que soy demasiado cruel :'v)**

 **Los fans del RinxLen me matarían, pero me alimento de drama y es lo que hay :3 que conste que adoro el RinxLen y el MikuxLen «3 (por cierto, escribí un MikuxLen hace poco, se llama "el día de la felicidad" por si les interesa xD es que está como muy muerto de risa y me da pena, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo ;-; )**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
